Desti
Desti was a Female Octoling and a supporting character from SMG4's bloopers. Appearance She was a Fuchsia Octoling with Lemon Eyes. She wore a custom Hoodie (that resembles a Shirt with Blue Hoodie), a pair of black Octarian Gloves and a pair of Neo Octoling Boots. Personality Desti was usually arrogant, vain, and competitive. She was usually represented as a cruel and sadistic bully to Meggy, only wanting to humiliate Meggy and win Splatfests. She was willing to do anything to win, even if she had to forcefully ask people like Mario to team up with her, steal weapons from her rivals, or cheating as a "strategy". She also doesn't take failure too seriously. Despite this, she was revealed to be a good-hearted octoling after Meggy's kidnapping. She showed a lot of remorse over how she treated her and SMG4's gang. However, she claimed that she still hated Meggy, but in a friendly way. It was later revealed that she wanted to save Meggy because she didn't want to see her die rather than humiliate her any further. Shortly before her death, her final request to Meggy was to win the Splatfest for her, showing that she now considered Meggy a friend. Backstory Desti was born in the world of SMG4. She previously met Meggy Spletzer and Mario in 2018, in an attempt to psych out Meggy. She later tried to abduct Mario for her team but failed to do so. In 2019, Desti attempted to foil Meggy's attempt at winning Splatfest by stealing all her teammate's weapons, but was soon attacked by Meggy and her friends from the Mushroom Kingdom. When Meggy was kidnapped by Francis, Desti joined her friends in heading to Anime Island to retrieve her, Desti making her own peace with Meggy in the process. Before the battle however, Desti was fatally impaled by False Sephiroth's Masamune and died moments later, becoming the first character to permanently die in SMG4's canon. At her funeral, Meggy pushes her coffin into the sea and breaks down into tears soon after. As the coffin floats away, her allies gave Desti a goodbye salute. Meggy had to put up with her post-traumatic stress-induced flashbacks of the Anime War, but that drove her insane one day. Mario, Luigi, and Tari comforted her, telling her that winning a Splatfest was the best way she could honor the fallen Octoling. This works at bringing back Meggy to her senses. However, she immediately dragged them off to train, even though Mario yelled that Splatfests were ages away (especially after the events of Splatoon 2). Abilities She only had Basic Octoling Abilities, aside from strategic intelligence. Weaponry Her main weapon was the Blaster. But she also used a .52 Gal and a Wasabi Splattershot. The last weapon she ever used was the Inkweaver (when fighting False Sephiroth). Weaknesses She had no special weaknesses. Friends * Mikey * Meggy (at the last moment) * Mario * Luigi * Tari * SMG4 * Fishy Bopkins * (A redeemed) Bob * Saiko Bichitaru * Axol * Chris * Swagmaster Enemies * Meggy (formerly) * Francis (SMG4 Universe) Likes * Participating on Turf Wars * Winning * Mario Dislikes * Losing * Hearing a negative answer Trivia * (add any facts) * * * * * Category:Octolings Category:Fucsia Category:In the Public List of Dead Characters